


Looney Lovegood

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 2000-5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn’t like to think of himself as being in love with Luna, or even lusting after her. Of course, just because he doesn’t think it, doesn’t mean it’s not true…  Written for purple_dolphin9 for smutty_claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looney Lovegood

Draco didn't know what people would think of him if they found out how he felt about Luna Lovegood.

He didn't like to think of it as being in love or any such similarly sappy and silly notions. He also didn't like to think of it as lust, because the idea that he – Draco Malfoy, universally desired (at least, as far as he was aware) – could possibly lust after a silly little crazy girl like Luna Lovegood.

And yet…

It was a mercy, he thought, that he shared no classes with her, because every time he saw her, he felt a tightening in his chest and a little shock seemed to go through his body. He could not tear his eyes from her.

"What are you looking at?" Astoria asked him when they sat at dinner and he found himself staring over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Nothing," he told her automatically, but he didn't even bother to look at her – nice enough person, Astoria was – certainly one of his closest friends, but nothing in comparison to the girl who he could see at the Ravenclaw table.

There was a smile on her face, as always – a serene, sweet sort of smile, rather different from the large and forced ones that most people seemed to wear, or the sullen frowns that were becoming more and more popular, ever since the beginning of the war. The corners of her mouth just barely turned up, and yet it was perfectly clear to him that she was thinking some rather pleasant thought. She was swirling bits of meat around her plate with her fork, slowly and thoughtfully, and was gazing up at the head table.

_Look over here!_  Draco mentally begged, then immediately berated himself for thinking it.  _No, don't look over here. Don't look over here at me._

"Are you all right, Draco?" Astoria reached out and shook his shoulder lightly. "You look a little… drawn."

"I'm fine," he told her abruptly, and she drew back, looking slightly hurt.

"Oh. All right." She looked down at her own food, and Draco felt a brief pang of regret before he turned back to Luna.

She had set down her fork and propped her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. It was a wonderfully girlish and pretty image, and to Draco's mind, as close to the picture of innocence as he could possibly imagine.

_Oh, what he'd like to do to her, how he'd like to corrupt her…_

He ran his hand through his hair, then stood up. Sitting and watching her was more difficult than he wanted to contend with, especially with tensions running so high in so many other aspects of his life. Luna Lovegood had no right to intrude upon his mind – he did not need her to be around, confusing him.

"Going somewhere?" Astoria asked, and he but briefly inclined his head and then turned away and hurried out of the hall. He could feel eyes burning into him – Astoria's eyes, most certainly, but probably those of a great number of other people as well.  _Fantastic_  – he was supposed to be avoiding drawing attention to himself, and he couldn't even have dinner without making people stare.

It was Lovegood's fault, that was all there was to it.

Yes, it was  _her_  fault that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was entirely her fault, nothing to do with himself…

It wasn't  _his_  fault that she was so pretty, so lovely and charmingly innocent, or that that innocence was attractive. It wasn't something that he could help, no matter how much he might have liked to.

He stormed away from the Great Hall until he found himself a quiet corridor, and he leaned against the wall, tipping his head back against the cold stone. It was all so damned  _frustrating_. He ought to be thinking about so many things that were so much more important than Luna Lovegood, but he couldn't help the fact that she made her way into his mind sometimes. He tried to avoid it, but he simply couldn't. It wasn't as easy as he could make it seem in his own mind. He could imagine that it was absolutely absurd that he could even be thinking about sex or romance when there were things like the damned  _war_  happening, but knowing that it was absurd didn't make the thoughts any less present.

Perhaps, he thought, he was justified in thinking about her. Perhaps it actually made sense that, amongst all the horrible parts of his life, a few thoughts of something insignificant would make their way into his mind. Maybe it was, in fact,  _right_  of him to think that way – perhaps it was his conscious mind's way of expelling some of his frustration.

Perhaps he would feel better if he could just have her…

_God damn it._

Draco lifted his head from the wall and then let it fall back, thudding quietly against the stone, as if the soft blow would knock thoughts of Luna right out of his mind.

_Of course they wouldn't._

The things that he would do to her if given the opportunity… Draco would have gladly thrown her up against the wall and taken out his frustrations in a  _wonderfully_ physical way upon her pretty, delicate body…

Perhaps that was a slightly sick thing for him to think, but it didn't matter. He wasn't the sort of person who ought to be thinking about what was sick and what wasn't anymore. After all, he was going to be a murderer soon – liking it a bit rough was nothing in comparison to  _that_  for severity.

It was practically pleasant in comparison – practically  _decent_ , even by the standards to which he had become so accustomed. His parents had always treated sex as such a horrible, profoundly dirty thing that he could not help but think of it that way still.

But it wouldn't be dirty with Luna Lovegood. Nothing to do with her could ever be dirty. She was too pure for that…

He let his eyes fall shut and rested his whole weight back against the wall, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. What he wouldn't do to her if he ever got the chance…

What he wouldn't  _let her do to him._

The idea of her being the one to push him up against the wall was even more attractive than the thought of having her. He could just imagine her, her pale hair all wild and dishevelled and her huge, silver eyes alight with a spark that they were usually devoid of, pressing him back against the stones and wrapping her legs around him…

He felt a small twinge low in his stomach and was aware that his trousers were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He opened his eyes and glanced around quickly. The corridor was empty, everyone still at dinner – surely it wouldn't hurt…

He took two long strides back along the corridor and ducked into an alcove, behind a suit of armour. It creaked slightly as it turned around to look at him, and he glared at it.

"Pervert," he muttered under his breath, and it turned back to face forward, though he wasn't sure whether it was because of his comment or simply because the armour had decided that he wasn't any sort of threat. He undid his trousers, his heart beating quickly, and slid his hand into them, wrapping his fingers firmly around his cock.

He pressed himself against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut, and imagined Luna with her hand on his shoulder, pushing him backwards. He probably would have been able to push her away if he had to, but he would rather let her push him. Why wouldn't he want to? Pretty girl like that…

He stroked himself quickly, steadily, trying to reach a quick climax so that he could clean himself up and minimize his chances of being caught. Not that he actually _thought_  that he was going to be caught, but it would certainly be a mess if he was – what would people think of Draco Malfoy if they caught him in this state?

At least they wouldn't know what he was thinking about.

His hand moved faster, and his mental images of Luna became blurry, less focussed than they should have been. He was no longer picturing her face, but simply her body pressing up against his…

"Oh, I did hope that I'd find you here, Draco."

Draco's eyes flew open. He froze like a threatened animal, his hand still tight around his erection, and looked up slowly, at the person who had spoken.

Luna was standing beside the suit of armour and looking at him with a bright, cheery smile on her face. She seemed utterly unfazed by the state that he was in – in fact, she wasn't even  _looking_. Her eyes were on his face.

"L- Lovegood-  _spying on me_?" He turned away quickly, glaring at her over his shoulder as he tried, with fumbling fingers, to do his trousers up. His face must have been bright crimson, but Luna seemed as unconcerned about his embarrassment as she had been about what he was doing.

"Not spying on you," she said, shaking her head so hard that her earrings (dear Lord, were those  _radishes_  that she had hanging from her ears?) slapped against her cheeks. "If I were spying, I'd want not to be seen, and I was rather hoping that you'd see me, because I wanted to talk to you."

"About- what?" he asked. It was difficult to talk – his tongue and lips did not seem to want to cooperate.

"I just wanted to ask you why you were looking at me all through dinner," she said matter-of-factly. "Because I wondered if I had something on my face or in my hair that you were looking at, but I couldn't see anything. Is there?"

"There's nothing on your face –  _Merlin_ , Lovegood!" He couldn't even find words to express his anger and mortification. "Do you follow  _everyone_  who stares at you? If you do, you must spend a Hell of a lot of time following people."

"Oh no," she said mildly, not seeming at all perturbed by his insult. "I only follow people who look at me for a long time and don't look away awkwardly or sneer at me. Especially people who usually would sneer at me, you know…"

"I do not sneer at you!" Draco said defensively, and then realized what a stupid and pointless lie that was. Of course he sneered at her –  _everyone_  sneered at Looney Lovegood. And who could blame them? She was worth sneering at a lot of the time, especially when she did absolutely inappropriate things like walking in on him while he obviously wanted and needed privacy…

"It isn't anything worth denying," she told him. "I mean, I know that people sneer at me, and it's not as if I really blame them…"

_You should_ , he wanted to tell her. No one should take being sneered at that lightly. She ought to have been angry that people stared at her and made derisive comments behind her back. That was the logical reaction.

Not that Luna Lovegood was exactly a common source of logical reactions…

"But," she said, interrupting his train of thought, "that really isn't the point."

"What is the point, then?" he asked, trying to sound as though he didn't care at all about her or her point. Luna seemed unfazed by his apparent lack of interest, and she looked at him with bright curiosity in her eyes.

"Were you looking at me because you want to have sex with me, Draco?"

Draco choked on his own tongue.

"Wh- wha-  _what_?" he sputtered. She wouldn't look away from him – her large, pale grey eyes were fixed on his and her eyebrows were drawn together very slightly as if she was pondering exactly what he might think of her.

"I was wondering if you were looking at me because you wanted to have sex with me," she said again, as if Draco had a hearing impediment and hadn't actually heard her properly.

" _No!_ " he said immediately, as forcefully as he could. He shook his head hard. " _Definitely_  not!"

And then he felt a little rush of guilt when he saw Luna's face fall. She hadn't looked hopeful before, not exactly, but now she looked absolutely crushed.

"Oh," she said, nodding, clearly trying to hitch the smile back onto her face. "Oh. I see. Well, that's all right, then. I suppose I didn't really expect you to – I mean, after all, it's not as if a lot of people want to have sex with me… I suppose it was a bit silly of me to think that you would."

Damn it. She was making him feel far guiltier than he should have felt, she really was. Draco opened his mouth, then closed it, looking at her with mixed annoyance and confusion. He hadn't really expected her to care when she had asked him…

"Well, I'll just leave you to it, then," Luna said, finally managing to smile properly again, and inclining her head at him. "I thought that I might be able to help you, you know, but if you don't want to have sex with me…"

"It's not that, exactly," he mumbled.

She tilted her head. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Well, I- I just…" He floundered for words. She was looking at him with mild curiosity, her head tilted inquisitively to the side, and while he tried to think of something to say, a strand of pale hair slipped from behind her ear and slithered down across her face, fluttering slightly with every breath she took.

He reached out almost automatically to tuck it back into place.

Luna blinked, surprised, as his hand brushed against her cheek. Draco felt a slight flush rising in his cheeks.

"What?"

"That was rather sweet of you," she told him, and she didn't sound disappointed anymore – more like vaguely pleased or even a little bit honoured. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well…" Draco felt a fresh wave of colour rising in his face and he looked down at the ground. "Not like it's any trouble or anything…"

"I suppose not."

There was a moment of extremely tense, extremely awkward silence, then Luna stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

It was just a quick kiss, nothing much. Her lips brushed his only momentarily, then she lowered herself again and smiled at him with a look of sweet, rather charmingly innocent shyness on her face.

"I hope you don't mind too much," she said.

"N- no." Draco's mind went completely blank and he stared at her, trying to think of what he could possibly say now. She had just kissed him, and the guilt for saying so rudely that he didn't want to have sex with her (especially when, of course, he did) was magnified a hundredfold. "I- I don't…"

"Well, then, I'll just be going," Luna said brightly, and she turned to leave, but Draco's hand shot out before he even knew what he was doing and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," he said, and it was difficult to tell whether he sounded unbelievably stupid or attractively firm. In his own mind, he was fairly sure that it was unbelievably stupid. "I… I would actually…"

Luna's eyes lit up and she looked at him with excitement written all over her face.

"You would actually what, Draco?"

"I would… actually… like to…"  _Damn_ , but it was getting hard to talk again. Especially with Luna looking at him like Christmas had come early. "To, you know." He gestured vaguely at their bodies. " _You know_."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah," he muttered. He let go of her arm and stepped back, turning his head a little. "I mean, if you don't want to–"

But before he could even get the sentence out, Luna had thrown herself upon him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck so tightly that it hurt, and for a moment, he thought that she was actually trying to strangle him, but then he felt her lips hard against his.

"Oh, Draco!" she murmured against his mouth. "I so hoped that you would!"

"Mmm." He struggled a little, trying to free his head enough that he could breathe while she pushed him against the wall. She was stronger than she looked and Draco was more than a little taken aback at how forcefully she pushed him. He had thought about her in a lot of ways, considering what her preferences might be, and he had always thought that she would be delicate and gentle, not…  _like this._

"You're very handsome, you know." She pulled away and looked up at him with an absolutely beatific smile. "Everyone thinks so, but I suppose they don't actually tell you very often because they're afraid of inflating your ego."

He didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have much chance to respond in any case, because a moment later, Luna's mouth was pressed against his and she was undoing his trousers again. He felt her hand – warm and small, her fingers long and slender and so steady that he wondered how practiced she might be – wrap around his cock and she let out something between a sigh and a moan.

"I think about you a lot, Draco," she told him, with the air of someone making an intimate confession, and she stroked him slowly, with careful, smooth strokes. "I've thought about doing this to you very many times."

"Y- yeah." He bucked against her hand and she squeezed down on his shaft. "M- me too."

"You've thought about me?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

Her pace increased and she let out a little sigh of happiness. "No one else has ever said that they thought about me before. It's such a nice feeling, to know that someone's been aroused by you…" Her voice trailed off thoughtfully and her hand slowed for a moment before she tugged at him gently once again, then lifted her hand off his cock.

"S- suppose it is," Draco managed to pant. He wondered whether she had stopped because she didn't want to do anything with him if he didn't respond to her questions or comments, and felt a little relief when she started to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"And," she continued brightly, "I hope that I can live up to your expectations. I think you'll definitely live up to mine."

She cast her blouse off and Draco glanced around quickly, wondering how he would justify this if anyone came by (it would be even more difficult to explain what he was doing with Looney Lovegood than it would have been for him to justify masturbating behind a suit of armour), but when she took his hand and laid it on her small, pert breast, those thoughts disappeared completely from his mind.

He squeezed it tentatively and Luna let out a quiet sigh of delight.

"That feels very nice, Draco," she murmured. " _Very_  nice…"

"Good." He ran his thumb over her nipple, which was already quite hard, and she opened her mouth, her lips curving into a silent moan. Her eyelids fluttered shut momentarily and she tossed her head back, then took his hand and guided it down her stomach, to just above the waist of her skirt.

"Take it off me, Draco," she whispered. He didn't hesitate, just grabbed onto the button and yanked it undone, not worried about finesse or care. The skirt slid down to the ground and pooled around her feet, and she stepped out of it and stood before him, with not a shred of shame upon her face, in just her plain white knickers.

Then he couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her back against the wall.

She had her legs around his waist immediately and tangled one hand in his hair. Her other hand shot down between his legs and her fingers wrapped around his erection.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Draco," she whispered, her voice quiet and a little breathless. "Longer than you know…"

He managed a tight smile, but he wasn't particularly interested in what she had wanted anymore. He was only interested in what she wanted right now – what she was going to do to him right now…

She placed one hand on the shoulder of the suit of armour for leverage, and lowered her legs from their places around Draco's waist. She squirmed, working her knickers down, and Draco wondered whether he ought to help her or let her do it herself. It was more than a little enjoyable to watch – like a striptease without all the pretention.

She kicked them aside and they landed along with her shirt and skirt, and she looked back up at him with a bright smile.

"Ready now," she murmured, her voice soft and sweet, and Draco pushed her hard against the wall once more.

Luna dug her fingers securely into his back, lifting herself off the ground and bracing one leg against the wall while the other went around his waist again. He could feel wetness against his bare erection, and he groaned softly.  _Feels so good…_

"I want you  _now_ , Draco," Luna told him, and he didn't see any reason to deny her.

She let out a delighted groan when he entered her and a wide smile spread across her face. She arched her back, pushing her small breasts forward and throwing her head back, and in a voice that was just barely audible, she whispered, " _More._ "

Draco didn't need telling twice.

He took a step away from the wall and pushed Luna down to the ground, underneath him. Luna spread her legs wide, using her fingers to open herself for him, and he thrust in again, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Luna's body squeezed down tightly on him, so tightly that it was difficult to move.

Draco was already getting close to finishing, pushed to his limit by a combination of his pent-up frustration, the excitement of doing the act in a place so public, and Luna Lovegood's  _beautiful_  appearance on the floor beneath him. He closed his eyes tightly, slowing his thrusts, and in that moment, he felt Luna's hand against his shoulder. He didn't even have time to react before she had flipped him over onto his back and sat astride him.

He had  _never_  been underneath a girl before. Draco had always preferred to be in control and not to let anyone take that control from him, and yet, here he was, underneath Luna Lovegood…

She bounced on top of him, her pale hair all over the place and her delicate body arching and twisting with every movement. He could feel his cock pushing all the way into her every time she sank down on him.

"Oh,  _Draco!_ " Luna gasped, and then her body clenched so tightly around him that he cried out. He was aware of her moaning, but all thoughts of Luna – or anything, for that matter – left his mind entirely as he went over the edge.

He jolted up against her, and a very small, distant part of his brain was aware of such sensations as her arms wrapping around him, his seed spurting into her, and the moans escaping both his and her lips, but the majority of mind was concerned only with the flood of pleasure that was washing over him.

It took several long minutes before his mind cleared enough that he became properly aware of his surroundings again.

Luna was slumped on top of him, breathing heavily, and Draco allowed himself a moment in which he felt something like tenderness towards her before he remembered who she was, where they were, and  _what they had just been doing._

"Get off," he mumbled, pushing her away.

"Hmm?"

He didn't look at her. Letting her  _do that_  to him had been a stupid thing for him to do, he thought – what could possibly have possessed him to think that fucking Luna –  _Looney_  – Lovegood was a good idea, or even an idea that had any sort of merit at all.

He struggled to his feet, doing up his trousers, and started to stagger away, his face burning. But before he had gotten quite out of earshot, he heard Luna's voice calling out one last thing to him.

"Thank you!"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
